When the Winchesters Saw Clearly
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: A series of one-shots that eventually evolves into a story. This is what would happen if the family of hunters ever ran into everyone's favorite teen-aged heroes. Includes appearances from the heroes Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare!
1. Death in A Graveyard

**A/N~ Hello, my lovelies! This new story is in celebration of Uncle Rick's newest series - _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard._ The preview of the first book came out today, and it is FANTASTIC!**

New Orleans:

It was the middle of Mardi Gras. While most people were celebrating with strings of colorful beads, masks, and tequila shots, Sam and Dean Winchester were in a graveyard, trying to hunt down a vengeful spirit.

"Why are we in here, hunting ghosts, instead of out there, drinking?" Dean complained, again.

"For the last time, Dean, Cas sent us here. Apparently there's something huge going on right now." Sam responded, getting a little ticked off.

Suddenly, the Winchester brothers heard a boy shouting up ahead. They looked at each other for a moment, wondering if it was a trap. Then they heard it: the unearthly shriek of a ghost. Sprinting ahead, Sam pulled out a bad of rock salt and a lighter, while Dean grabbed his gun. Bursting into a clearing, the hunters saw what might be the weirdest thing that either of them had ever seen: a thirteen year old boy with olive skin; long, black hair; and all black clothes. He had a pure black sword out, and was pointing it at a group of about twenty or more ghosts. Behind the boy was the biggest hellhound either of them had ever seen, frolicking among the graves. It almost seemed like the hellhound was the boy's pet, considering that it was wearing a collar and tags, but that was ridiculous!

"Sammy, you take care of the ghosts, I'll handle the hellhound." Dean whispered. Sam nodded, and they split up.

Sam was almost to the ghosts when they started to attack the boy. Instead of freaking out like a normal kid would have, the boy just look mad. "You dare to attack your king?" He shouted.

Before Sam could even move, the kid had sliced through half of the ghosts, disintegrating them. The remaining ghosts froze.

"Unless you want 'attacking the Ghost King' on your list when you go in front of the judges," The boy said calmly, "I advise you all go to beg forgiveness from my father."

With that, all of the ghosts vanished.

The boy then turned to see Dean about to shoot the hellhound. Quicker than lightening, he pulled a silver blade out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Dean, pinning him to a nearby tree. The boy called out, "I suggest you don't attack my cousin's pet, unless you have a death wish." Then he turned to where the hellhound was and whistled.

"Mrs. O'Leary, come here girl!"

The hellhound bounded over to him and licked his face. As the boy climbed onto the monster's back, Dean found his voice.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked.

The boy just looked at him and smirked. "You can call me Nico. Nico di Angelo." Then the hellhound bounded into the shadows of a tree, and the hellhound and its rider vanished. Sam looked at Dean for a minute or two before asking "You saw that too, right?"

Dean didn't say anything and just nodded.

 **A/N: For all of you that have read this chapter, if you could please comment to thank my amazing ninja friend for typing this up for me, otherwise I don't know when this chapter would have been published. Thanks, and I love you all for reading!**


	2. False Prophet, Real RED

New Hampshire

"Dean, why the Hell are we here?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother impatiently. Dean pulled the Chevy Impala into a motel parking lot, then turned to face his little brother.

"I told you, Sammy. Apparently, strange things are going on up here."

"Oh, and here I thought we were here on vacation." Sam said sarcastically.

"B—"

"Jerk."

The brothers go into their motel room and ordered pizza before Sam spoke again.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with here?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, there's a girl at this rich kid school up here who might be the next prophet of the Lord." Dean explained.

"Ok, so what? We just talk to her and see if she is." Sam reasoned.

"It's not that easy, Sammy. Apparently, every time she makes a prophecy, it has to come true, and they're always full of pain and suffering. So either she's a really mess up prophet, or it's something else entirely."

"Ok then. Who is she?" Sam questioned.

"Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Next day, Clarion Ladies Academy

Rachel's POV

I was sitting in C&A – Culture and Assimilation – class, daydreaming, when the school's receptionist came in. She talked with the teacher for a moment and then left.

"Miss Dare, you are needed in your dorm room. Supposedly, you have visitors." My teacher said. I stood up and nervously tucked a curl of my frizzy red hair behind my ear. Then I curtsied to the teacher, and left. I walked into my room and froze. Two random guys were standing in there. One of them was really tall with chin length brown hair. The other one was a bit shorter, and he had a dirty blond buzz cut.

"Umm, hi. Can I help you guys?" I asked them nervously. I knew they weren't monsters, because I would see if they were. The taller one stuck out his hand and we shook.

"Hello, Miss Dare. I'm Agent Jackson, and this is my partner, Agent Castellan." He said. That put me even more on edge. It could have just been a coincidence, but I learned long ago that there aren't many coincidences when you're dealing with demigods.

"Ok, so why are you guys here?" I asked them as I crossed over to my dresser. I picked up my blue plastic hairbrush and tapped it against my thigh. The familiar weight of it made me relax a little.

"Wait, what are your names again?" I asked them, in what I hoped was a casual way. This time Agent Castellan spoke, "I'm Agent Castellan, and this is Agent Jackson, my partner."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "No, I meant your real names. There is no way your names are Jackson and Castellan."

They look at each other, panicked. That's when I felt that familiar chill, like something was crawling out of my mouth. I quickly sat down at my desk and waited to black out.

When I snapped out of it a minute later, I was totally freaked out. I had had a vision of the two so-called agents chasing me through the school, trying to gut me with their knives. At the moment though, they were just staring at me.

"Sammy, she's no prophet of the Lord. She's frickin' possessed." Agent Castellan muttered. At that, I laughed.

"Well of course I'm possessed! I'm the gods' damned oracle, for Apollo's sake!"

They started to inch closer to me, so I got ready to throw my hairbrush. When Agent Castellan noticed that, he chuckled.

"What are you gonna do, fix our hair?" he mocked.

"I wouldn't take it so lightly, if I were you, mister. I hit the Lord of Time in the eye with this brush. Now leave me alone!" I cried out, and then I started to run. They two men started to chase after me, just like in my vision.

Luckily, for a going-away present, Percy and Annabeth had each given me something. Annabeth's gift was a monster-proof cell phone that transformed into a blade, while Percy gave me a pure white Pegasus named Starlight. I used both of their presents now. First, I whistled for Starlight, but I knew it would be a minute or two before he got to the courtyard. The fake agents were already coming at me, so I pulled out my phone. I held down the power button for a minute, and the phone transformed into my dagger. Luckily, that surprised them enough to get them to stop.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at them.

"Look, miss, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to exorcise the spirit that's possessing you."

Agent Jackson called to me. Just then, Starlight came flying down.

I called to the fake agents, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Then I climbed onto Starlight's back, and we flew off.


	3. When Lightning Strikes

Colorado

Thalia's POV

Lady Artemis had been called back to Olympus for the time being, so she used magic to make me look like I was twenty five instead of fifteen. That way, the mortal police would be less likely to stop if they saw us at all.

Anyways, the Hunters and I were in Colorado, hunting down Lycoon and his pack, and we had stopped at a gas station to get some coffee. Well, Phoebe and I did, the rest were setting up camp in the woods nearby. I was getting the coffees while Phoebe was in the restroom.

Suddenly, some guy walked up to me. He put on this smile that I guess he thought was sexy, and he said to me, "Hey there, beautiful. Did you hurt yourself when you fell out of Heaven?"

I gave him my triple deluxe death stare – patent pending – before responding. "Leave me alone, boy, before My Lady turns you into a jackalope."

I had turned to go pay for our coffees when he grabbed my wrist, saying, "Hey, don't be like that. By the way, I'm Dean."

Instantly, thunder rumbled in the clear skies overhead. You could practically smell the ozone in the air around me, and I knew that the rest of the Hunters could tell something was wrong, because Phoebe came sprinting out of the restroom, and the rest of the Hunters came inside. I grabbed Dean by the ear and dragged him outside. "Son of a b -!" he screamed.

"Sammy, get you're a- out here and help me!"

The Hunters followed us outside, and chasing after them was a tall guy with long, brown hair. I could hear the Hunters placing bets on the usual things – how long it would be before he passed out, if I would electrocute him, and if Lady Artemis would turn him into a jackalope or not. I threw him on the ground as the rest of the Hunters gathered around us.

"Now then, what were you saying?" I asked him.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, and let me just tell you, you are one smokin' hot chick." He said with a goofy grin.

"Why, thank you, Dean." I said sweetly. "Do you know what else is 'smokin'?"

When he shook his head no, I grinned deviously. "Your pants."

With that, I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated. When I opened them again, a lightning bolt came down and hit him, setting his pants on fire. Then I used a storm cloud to put out the fire – and to soak him. Once the flames were out, I walked over to where he lay and flipped him over my shoulder.

The Hunters and I walked back to our campsite, our coffee all but forgotten. We all started laughing when we heard the brown-haired giant say "Dean, what the Hell did you do this time?"


	4. Wolves and Dragons and Bears, oh my!

**San Fransisco, the Bay Area:**  
Sam and Dean Winchester were on the hunt. They had heard reports of odd animals appearing in the area, such as a dragon, a grizzly bear, and a lion.  
"See anything?" Dean asked Sam, who was scanning the crowds beside him.  
"Not yet... wait... yes! Over there!" Sam muttered, moving quickly through the crowd. Dean followed him to a table nearby. A girl with dark skin, golden eyes, and cinnamon-toast colored curls was sitting with a familiar boy.  
"Dean, isn't that the kid from the graveyard in New Orleans?" Sam asked his older brother.  
"Yeah... what was him name? Ned,... Nicky... Nico! That's it!" Dean exclaimed.  
Just then, a black wolf came trotting up to the table that Nico & the girl were sitting at. Sam and Dean watched carefully as Nico gave the wolf a small smile, and the girl bent down and gave the wolf a hug, then said something undecipherable to it.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean murmured a moment later, after they had watched the wolf transform into a tall, muscular boy with a black buzz cut.  
"Crap." Dean whispered. "Sammy, that's a shape shifter."  
"No shit, Dean!" Sam said loudly, attracting Nico's attention. Nico paled, then leaned over and told the boy and girl something.  
"Frank, Hazel, be prepared. I know these guys, and they're bad news."  
Dean pulled out his .45, making sure it was loaded with silver bullets, the only thing that could kill a shape-changer.

Just as Dean got ready to shoot, the girl, Hazel, looked over at them. Her eyes grew big with fear, but it was quickly replaced with a cold, hard fury. She put her hands together, and quickly raised them, covering her face. Half a second later, the very Earth at their feet shot up in a wall, surrounding the three teenagers. Dean stared at the earthen wall in shock, but Sam was on his feet, already scanning the crowds.  
"There they are!" he yelled.  
Turning in the direction that his little brother was pointing, Dean saw the shadows by the shoe store darken. Nico, Hazel, & Frank popped up, holding hands, almost like they had literally walked out of the shadows.

Dean aimed his gun again, but this time Frank was ready. The burly teenager barreled at the Winchesters, transforming as he ran. He grew taller and bulkier, and started running on all fours. His nose elongated into a snout, and his eyes became beady & black. Frank grew claws, and his hair grew white & spread to cover his entire body. In the span of 20 seconds, Frank Zhang had become a full grown, 10 foot tall, 1,500 lbs. polar bear. He roared at the brothers, before charging at them.  
"SON OF A B*TCH!" Dean yelled, before taking cover with Sam inside a porta-potty at a nearby construction site. They could still hear the polar bear padding around outside.  
"A shape-changer can't morph that quickly, Dean! It's just not possible!" Sam whisper-yelled at his brother.  
"I know! Whatever it is, lets just get out of here first, it smells fugly!" Dean said, irritated. He went to open the door, but it was jammed shut.  
"Dammit, Sammy! Why'd you lead me in here? Now we're trapped!" Dean yelled.  
"Well, why the Hell did you follow me?" Sam retorted.  
"B*tch."  
"Jerk."


	5. On this side of the East River

New York City, on the banks of the East River  
Sam & Dean Winchester were on vacation for what was probably the first time _ever_. They had finally decided to go to New York City, Sam for the culture,  & Dean for the gentleman's clubs.  
Currently, they were walking along the banks of the East River, when they heard a girl sobbing. Looking ahead, they saw a 17-year-old girl with blonde princess curls, sitting on a bench & bawling.  
"Are you okay, miss?" Sam asked her, concerned.  
Wiping her eyes, the girl sniffled. Looking up at the brothers with stormy gray eyes, she gave them a watery smile.  
"I'm okay. I dropped something into the river that I've had since I was seven." she said.  
"Yowza." Dean commented. "That's a long time."  
"Yup." the girl said, a hint of a smile playing on her face. "I'm Annabeth. Who're you?"  
"I'm Sam," he told her. "and this is my brother, Dean. What did you lose, anyway?"  
Annabeth ignored his question, opting to check her watch instead.  
"Gods dammit! He's been down there for 20 minutes now." she muttered. Annabeth jumped up off of the bench, and walked over to the edge of the East River. The Winchesters looked at each other in confusion, before Dean spoke up.  
"Uh, Annabeth, you might not want to go in there." he called out to her. However, instead of getting in the river, Annabeth stopped on its banks. She dropped to her knees, picked up a pebble, then threw it in the river, shouting, "Hurry up, Seaweed Brain! How long does it take you to find one -" _SPLOOSH!_  
Just when the brothers were starting to think she was insane, the river exploded. After the water cleared, they saw a boy with black hair & sea green eyes standing next to Annabeth. He handed her a knife, then she threw her arms around him and kissed him, saying, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain!"  
Dean quietly pulled his .45 out of it's holster, and aimed it at the boy. Right before he fired, the boy noticed, & pushed Annabeth out of the way, yelling, "LOOK OUT!"  
CRACK! _BOING!_  
"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, before disappearing into thin air.

Neither of the Winchesters understood it, but somehow, after Dean shot Percy in the chest, he was still alive. In fact, it almost seemed like the bullet bounced off of him, but that was impossible! Right?  
"You guys did not just attack me in front of a river. Do you realize how stupid that is?" Percy growled.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth reappeared. She was holding a blue baseball cap in one hand, and a bronze dagger with the other.  
"Percy, leave the mortals alone! You know what Chiron told you..." she warned him.  
He sighed. "Oh, all right. For you, Wise Girl." Then he turned to face Sam & Dean.  
"But if I _ever_ see you two again..." he stopped, leaving the threat to linger in the air. Then, Percy whistled. In the river, 2 pure white horses with rainbow-colored fish tails appeared. Percy  & Annabeth climbed onto the creatures, and disappeared under the waves.

"That's it!" Sam yelled, completely frusterated. "What the Hell is going on? This is the fifth time that something completely messed up & unexplainable has happened to us lately. We need to get to the bottom of this!"

 _To be continued..._


	6. The Missing Demigod

_Upper Manhattan_

"… Ok, Dean, do you remember the plan?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother for the eighteenth time.

Dean rolled his eyes before responding. "For the last frickin' time, Sammy – YES I REMEMBER THE PLAN!"

"Ok, ok, I believe you." Sam reassured his brother. "But just in case, let's go over it one last time…"

"For the love of…" Dean began, but Sam wasn't listening.

"Ok, so we wait for the target to exit the building. Then…"

 _The next Sunday_

"Bye Sally! Bye Paul! See you later, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth Chase called out to her boyfriend and his family as she left their apartment. Because she didn't get much time to see Percy during the week – as she was helping to rebuild Olympus _again_ – she would normally visit the Jackson-Blofis family on the weekends. Humming happily to herself, Annabeth stepped out of the building, digging in her bag for a golden drachma to use to hail the Grey Sisters taxi.

"Help!"

Annabeth froze for a moment, then pulled her dagger out of its sheath. The call had come form the alley next to Percy's apartment building. Quietly, she crept down the alley, ready to skewer anything that might jump out at her.

"Help!"

There it was again, except this time, Annabeth could see the source of the cry – it was an old tape recorder. Confused, she looked around the alley.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked.

That's the last thing she remembers before being grabbed from behind, and a wad of chloroform being shoved in her face.

* * *

 _6 hours later_

 _Percy's P.O.V._

Mom, Paul, & I were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking these blueberry smoothies that Mom had made, when an Iris-Message from Chiron appeared. He looked really worried about something.

"Hey, Chiron, what's up?" I asked him.

"Ah, hello, Percy. I hate to intrude, but could you please let Annabeth know that she needs to come back to camp? It's almost curfew, and even though she is one of the Heroes of Olympus, she will still be in trouble with Mr. D if she breaks it."

A cold feeling washed over me, and I forced a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, Chiron. Annabeth left here ages ago. She should be back by now." I told him, trying to remain calm.

"What? Oh dear…" Chiron muttered, his horse tail flicking like it does when he's nervous.

"Percy, sweetie, what's going on?" Mom asked me, as I wove my hand through the Iris-Message, breaking the connection. I motioned for her to wait for a minute, then sprinted outside of our apartment building. It only took me a few minutes to find it.

Laying in the alley next to our apartment building was Annabeth's dagger – one that was a gift from her Mom after we got back from Tartarus, to replace the one that she had lost. I picked it up, then walked back up to my apartment, shell-shocked. As soon as I opened the door, Mom & Paul rushed at me, fear evident in their expressions.

"Perseus Jackson, what on Earth is going on?" Mom demanded. Wordlessly, I showed her the dagger, and she burst into tears once she recognized it, knowing as well as I did what it meant. As Paul comforted my mom, I went into the bathroom to IM Chiron.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

As soon as the centaur's image appeared, I could tell that he was worried, because he was down at the archery range, practicing. That in itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that he kept missing the bull's-eye.

When he saw me, though, his expression morphed into one of relief.

"Did you find her, child?" Chiron asked me eagerly. I shook my head no, then showed him the dagger that I had found. Annabeth's dagger, the one that she would never have left behind, at least not willingly. Then I said the two words that I had been afraid to say all night.

"Annabeth's missing."


End file.
